Every room in a building structure requires light elements to light the room. However, quite often the type of light that is needed in the room changes. Alternatively, with certainty, the filaments in the light elements will burn out at some point in time. All of these reasons dictate a simple, accessible and quick technique by which the light elements can be changed in a room. This is especially emphasized, where lighting elements are located in a ceiling high off the ground that are difficult to reach. The present invention provides for a simple, accessible and quick technique for changing light elements in a room, whether it is because the filaments of the light elements have burned out, or different type of light elements are exchanged.